Did Fang Just Say CUTE!
by ghmswlfc
Summary: What would happen if Max decided to get Fang, with a great big dose of....Valium, well we see the real fang a different one Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride Story**

**Did Fang Just Say CUTE!**

Story_ about Fang, and him telling the Flock some particularly interesting truths, remember poor Max and the valium, well to Max revenge is really sweet. We're all going to find out what he loves (.................................................................................................................) this much, as well as some hidden feelings for a certain flock member. Please review, reviews are vital to me as a writer, and lets just say the reviews I have had in the past have been great, but if I could get at least 10 reviews for this story I would be very happy. That's right let me repeat....REVIEW. _

_P.S readers sorry if you didn't really like Red Dress, it wasn't one of the easiest one shots I had to write, I got a great idea, and then confused myself at the end, however I did love writing this one shot, I could experiment with it a lot. By the way for me to post the Next Chapter I need at least 5 reviews, or no chapter, and you end up with the beginning of a story and that's it, that's just plain annoying._

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

***MAX'S POV***

I'm so sick of Fang, he just has to keep going on about the valium incident and me telling him I love him this much. I mean how would he like it if I kept having a go at him for an incident like that.

Right Now I'm sat in my room, thinking of ways I could get revenge on Fang. Here's the list of things I have come up with so far.

Dye all of his clothes bright pink, (this will make him an unhappy emo boy, and Angel will absolutely love that!)

Bin his Laptop (One problem, I and the rest of the flock like using the Laptop, also a major waste)

Edit his blog, (put things like, Fang loves pink, Fang loves to talk, Fang loves Sam, they would really wind him up, but he would definitely know it was me!)

Then the most amazing idea came to my head, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine, let's see how much he likes valium, when he's the one with it in his system.

***DINNER TIME***

"Does anyone want a drink," I asked. I heard a chorus of Yes's and I got a simple nod from Fang. How very Fang like.

YES the plan is on.

So I got the drinks all sorted out, remembering the different drinks for the different members of the flock. I gave the drinks out, Angel and Nudge, chocolate milkshake, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang all had cherry coke only Fang's had a special little treat in.

I watched as he drank, checking to see if he noticed any change in the taste of his drink. But no, I was in luck, he drank it down quickly and then excused himself from the table, and the rest of the flock followed suit, all of them filtering into the living room. I cleaned up the mess, and believe there a messy bunch. Once finished I entered the living room, and sat in the chair, in the corner, watching and waiting for the valium to take effect. I was beginning to feel excited.

"Max, can we watch film, because if soooo bored, and we haven't watched a film in ages, I mean the last time we watched a film was about 2 weeks ago and that was iron man, and I mean I didn't want to watch iron man, it was all right I suppose but I wanted to watch aquamarine and can we..." thankfully Angel had covered Nudge's mouth to stop her from carrying on her rant. I mouthed a quick thank you to Angel and replied.

"Yeah, sure, but I think today, we should ask Fang what he wants to watch, because he never really gets a say," Both Nudge and Angel nodded eagerly in a agreement. No-one in the room knew of my plan, not even Angel because I had my mind block up. By this point everyone in the room had turned to Fang waiting for a response.

"Erm...well...maybe we could watch...A Cinderella Story," we all looked at him funny, weird choice of film for Fang, as well as the fact he stuttered, Fang never stutters. Iggy and me were laughing our heads off at this choice, whilst Angel, Nudge and Gazzy, were giggling.

"Guys, stop laughing at my choice. It's a really cute film," he said with a completely straight face, his eyes full of sincerity. Did Fang really just say CUTE. Ha, I absolutely love Valium as long as it not being used on me. This shock confession only spurred on another laughing fit, from everyone in the room.

"Right guys, lets just watch," Fang said, he seemed genuinely interested in watching this film. When everyone had finally shut up, I looked over at Iggy 's face and caught his eye, his mouth transformed into a smirk.

The film finished, and I began to usher Nudge, Angel and Gazzy upstairs towards their beds, otherwise I could guarantee they would be shattered tomorrow.

"Goodnight Max, Fang and Iggy!" they all said.

"Goodnight guys, love you all," Fang replied.

The kids stopped on the stairs look around towards Fang, and began to giggle once more, whilst me a Iggy burst into a fresh round of laughter. This emotional side of Fang was so ... funny.

"Max, what did you put in his drink," Iggy chocked out in between laughter, I just grinned mischievously.

"Iggy, I'm grinning mischievously," I said laughing, making sure the blind guy was informed. He just responded with as shake of his head as though to say, that's terrible Max, terribly funny. He then turned towards the stairs and began to follow the Kids back upstairs.

Now it was time to get some more shocking truths, out of the ever unemotional Fang.

" SO Fang, what other films do you like besides A Cinderella Story?" I asked.

"Well Max, I like Underworld, and Lord of The Rings, and I don't mind James Bond," Those were the ones I expected, I wanted the unusual ones, "But I also like films like Lion King and Matilda and Camp Rock and High School Musical are great!" he said with so much enthusiasm, as I began to chuckle. That was a shocker, and that had to be one of the longest sentences Fang has ever spoken in his life.

"Also Fang, What's your Favourite colour?" I questioned him further.

"Well I like Black, as you know I wear all black, but sometimes, I would love to wear so brighter colours, like Blue and Green, maybe even some Manley Pink, but I have to keep, by dark façade up. This made me chuckle once again, the things you can find out about Fang when he is dosed up and Valium.

"Maxie... I love you, your Caring, Beautiful, Cute, Funny, and you look sexy when your angry and..." Well that's Fang gone asleep, as I watched his body slump slowly towards the floor. I hoisted him up and onto the couch, as he began to snore lightly. He looked so .... CUTE. I chuckled to myself as I exited the living room, and went upstairs to my bedroom.

Before I climbed into my bed, I did my usual routine of, brushing my hair through, brushing my teeth, washing my face and getting changed into my pyjamas. All the though this I could feel my head nagging at me.

As I climbed into my bed, thoughts began to flood my head.

"_I LOVE YOU"_

He had said those words to me, but did he actually love me the way I loved him. I felt my eyes flutter, as I drifted off into a confused sleep, feeling just a glimmer of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum Ride **

**Did Fang Just Say CUTE! - Chapter 2**

_This Did originally start off as a one shot, but then I thought, I'll spilt it up, and make it more like a story so it will have 3 Chapters, so one more after this. Any way please enjoy and be sure to Review, I want at least 5 more reviews, or I won't post the last chapter, and you'll be left with a rubbish story. _

_P.S Major thanks to Fangowns, amber, dc, Fang's my brother, silentwings 3495, Guzzin' Gurl. Big thanks to Livia150, who has practically reviewed everything I have written, and added me as everything. Major thanks to anyone else who has reviewed my stories and that I haven't put on. So I got a least 5 reviews so here is the second chapter._

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

***FANG'S POV***

I felt slightly uncomfortable, where I was sleeping was to small, and I had no blanket. As I opened my eyes, I realised I was not in my own bed in my own bedroom, I was in fact in the living room.

From the couch I could see all the kids pile in, looking at me funny as they began laughing and then walked into the kitchen.

Sitting in the Kitchen was far from pleasant, everyone kept throwing me weird looks and saying stuff like

"Fang do you want to watch mean girls tonight?" Iggy asked,and to be honest I didn't have a clue what he was one about.

Max Entered the living room and I suddenly felt some weird memory run through my head.

"_How about A Cinderella Story," I Said_

I shook my head in order to clear my thoughts of this memory.

"Max, did I ask to watch A Cinderella Story last night?, I asked her. She answered with a slight nod of her head, as the whole room burst out laughing.

Then suddenly another strange memory began to flood my head.

"_It's a cute film," I said._

Again I had to shale my head in order to wake myself out of that memory.

"Max, did I say that the film was...cute?" I asked again, she nodded as a new round of laughter broke out in the living room.

"Max, what happened last night, how come I said all of that stuff!" I asked as I saw Max look at Iggy mischievously.

"Max, What did you do?" I said in a flat serious tone. She noticed I had caught her out and answered.

"I put valium in your drink last night Fang, I just wanted to get you back for my valium incident,"She exclaimed as more laughter erupted from the kitchen.

I was shocked, that was just plain nasty, I mean last time I didn't give her the valium.

"Well everyone, I didn't mean a single thing I said last night, it was all just down to the valium, that Max had so kindly put in my drink," I announced as I heard a gasp from Max, and then the plate which had fell out of her hands it the floor and broke on impact. She turned her body around and exited swiftly from the Kitchen.

I don't know what I did or said, but whatever it was, Max was really upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maximum Ride Story**

**Did Fang Just Say Cute – Chapter 3**

_Just so you know this is my final chapter, and to tell you the truth, I absolutely loved writing the story. Any way please make sure you review, I would to get like 10 reviews on this chapter, it would make my day. _

_P.S A big massive thank you to anyone who has read this whole story, or even my one shots, and particularly anyone who has reviewed, major thanks, Believe because when I opened my aol inbox, I so didn't expect to have 17 emails from FanFiction so a big thank you to everyone who has read my story. By the way, i'm not sure how you'll all take this ending, after reading the reviews I feel I might disappoint, you the readers, so i'm really sorry if it isn't to your liking._

_Thanks_

_ghmswlfc_

***MAX'S POV***

As I walked out of the Kitchen, I felt my body begin to go numb, I began to run towards the front door, slamming it shut as I exited the house, my tears running freely now.

"_I didn't mean anything......It was the valium" Fang had said._

I finally reached a park, with loads of tree's in it. I descended into a landing. Walked over to a tree and curled up under it. By body was beginning to shake with sobs right now. The only though going through my head.

Fang Didn't love me.

***FANG'S POV***

myself

3 hours later and Max still hadn't come back to the house, and right now I was beginning to worry.

"Iggy look after the Kids, I'm off to find Max!" I shouted as I took of running out of the front door.

After 10 minutes of looking, I found curled up in a ball, laying under a tree, her body shaking furiously with sobs.

Suddenly I got another memory.

"_I Love you," I said to Max._

I shook my head of the memory, this one had to have been the clearest so far. I felt myself go numb, I had said I didn't mean anything I had said last night and now Max thinks I don't love her. However that was the one thing last night that I said and actually meant.

I stalked over to Max, sitting in front of her and tilting her face to look at me.

"Max, there was one thing I did mean last night, I really do love you!" I exclaimed as I brought my lips to hers to kiss her passionately.

After what seemed like so little time we pulled away the need for too great. We sat there for a while, liking the presence of each. Thinking over things in our minds, things in the past 24 hours we done wrong. When I finally took it upon myself to speak.

"Max, don't put Valium in my drink again," I said as be both chuckled.

"I love you, Max!" I said.

"I love you too, Fang," She replied.

"By the way Max, I liked you when you were on the Valium," I said as I earned a scowl from her, and she playfully smacked my arm, "Remember Max, you love me (...............................................) this much," I said indicating with my arms, as she smacked me again, and then entwined her hand with mine.

"Seeing as A Cinderella Story was cute, Let's try Mean Girls that sounds Bitchy!" I joked.


End file.
